In a chest surgery for instance, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, it is necessary that a thin flexible tube is inserted into a trachea to a bronchial tube of a patient, an apical end part is disposed at an appropriate position, the lungs are divided and blocked, and a flexible cuff-equipped tube that can be change in shape is inserted in order to supply an air to other lung.
As described above, for a cuff-equipped tube that is used for carrying out a surgical procedure to a patient, after a cuff that has been attached to a flexible tube that can be change in shape is inserted up to an appropriate position, the operation fluid such as air is introduced to the cuff to expand the cuff, and an outer surface of the cuff is pressurized to the inner wall of a trachea, whereby the cuff and the tube are affixed to a position and an air leakage efficiency is ensured.
However, even in the case in which the cuff and the tube are affixed to a position as described above, in the case in which a body posture of a patient is changed later to ensure an operative field, the cuff that has been affixed once is moved from the predetermined position by an external force. As a result, the air leakage efficiency cannot be ensured in some cases in the case of a differential lung ventilation apparatus for instance, and there is a possibility that a predetermined gas such as an air cannot be supplied from a gas delivery port of an apical end opening of the tube to a desired lung. In this case, it is necessary that the tube is inserted again and a position of the cuff is adjusted.
In particular, in the case in which a cuff is expanded and affixed in a shorter bronchial tube that is located below a bifurcation of the trachea like a differential lung ventilation apparatus, when a position gap of a cuff occurs and a cuff is dislocated to a bifurcation of the trachea, an air leakage efficiency cannot be maintained and an adjustment of a position is required again. However, an operation for adjusting a position of a flexible tube again causes a medical treatment to be suspended and a burden to be increased on a patient unfavorably.
A blood vessel, a bile duct, an esophagus, a trachea, a urethra, a living organism lumen of other organ, or a narrow area in a body cavity is expanded by a cuff as a medical procedure for not only a differential lung ventilation apparatus. Even in such a case, an affixing position of a cuff is dislocated and a desired medical treatment cannot be carried out in some cases.
In the case in which a position gap occurs for a cuff-equipped tube that is configured to carry out a medical procedure to other region in addition to a trachea, it is necessary that a cuff is contracted once to carry out a position adjustment again and the cuff is expanded again. Consequently, a time and an effort are required and an appropriate medical treatment is interrupted. Moreover, a burden is increased on a patient as a matter of course.